Fairy Tail: Amour Glacée
by Zorkan
Summary: Petit OS entre les persos de ma fic Aline Fullbuster et Yuden Dragnir. Pour fêter la Saint-Valentin attention contient un lemon donc déconseillé aux mineurs.


**Voila un petit OS spécial Saint-Valentin avec un couple qu'on m'a demandé de faire et que j'ai promis de faire, alors j'espère que sa vous plaira l'action se passerait normalement après les événements de la Bataille de Fairy Tail. Attention contient un Lemon déconseillé au mineurs.**

* * *

 **Amour glacée.**

Elle l'avait vue arrivé à Fairy Tail avec son frère leurs première rencontre à débuter par une bagarre, aujourd'hui ils sont adultes et ils sont devenus amis enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait mais maintenant pour elle il représentait plus qu'un simple ami. A chaque combat elle a peur de le perdre d'être toute seul une voix familière la tira de ses songes.

Voix: Hé Aline!

Aline se tourne pour voir Mirajane.

Mirajane: Sa vas t'as l'air ailleurs.

Aline: Heu ouais...c'est rien sa doit être la fatigue.

Mirajane: Mais oui moi je pense que c'est à cause d'un certains Chasseur de Dragons...qui semble maîtriser la magie solaire...

Aline se met à rougir violemment elle détourne le regards mais tombe sur Lucy qui avait entendue la conversation.

Lucy: C'est pas vrai Aline...t'as...

Aline pose son doigts sur sa bouche et pointe en direction de Yuden discutant avec Grey, Kai, Gajeel et Natsu.

Aline: Chut...tu sais que les Chasseurs de Dragons ont l'ouïe sensible...en plus lui et moi on est juste...copain et c'est tout.

Mirajane eu un petit rire qu'Aline connaissait que trop bien.

Mirajane: Mais oui à d'autres...comment expliques-tu alors que tu murmures ton nom dans son sommeil!

Aline rougit encore plus en entendant la réflexion de Mirajane.

Aline: Qui t'as dit ça!

Mirajane: Grey...

Aline sert les poings furieuse.

Aline: JE vais le tuer...il m'avait promis de rien cafter...

Lucy: Pourquoi?

Aline: Parce que sinon j'aurais dit à tout le monde...

ELle observe Grey continuant de parler avec ses camarades et elle murmure.

Aline: Qu'il dit le nom de Jubia dans son sommeil.

Mirajane rit comme Lucy alors qu'Aline observe Yuden les années l'avait changé, pour Aline leurs aventures l'avait changé. Il respecté toujours ses promesses il l'a aidé à pardonner à Grey de lui avoir mentit, il a anéantit le cauchemars de son enfance et il l'a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois. Alors qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le remercier.

Aline: Sa n'as pas d'importance de toute façon...

Mirajane: Pourquoi ça?

Aline: Il me voit sûrrement que comme une amie d'enfance...rien de plus...

Elles virent la peine se dessiner sur le visage d'Aline alors que la conversation arrive aux oreilles de deux sœurs jumelles savourant leurs dessert préférée.

Erza: Alors on va lui faire comprendre!

Aline se pétrifia elle n'avait pas vue les deux sœurs Scarlett à côté d'elle, mais en plus elle vit au-dessus Angel sa sœur adoptive qui saute du premier étage pour rejoindre le groupe de fille.

Aline: Oh non par pitié ne le mettez pas dans une situation qu'il pourrait pas assumer et...

Nala craque ses doigts.

Nala: Il va l'assumer...fait nous confiance.

Elle les vit allez droit sur Yuden ne se doutant de rien mais Aline arrive à stopper la marche de ses soeurs.

Aline: S'il vous plaît...ne faite rien...par ne pouvant pas assumer je voulait dire...si il ne ressent pas la même chose...je ne voudrait pas qu'on l'oblige a...

Erza et Nala observe Aline détourner le regard triste mais elle pose leurs mains sur ses épaules, alors que les garçons virent les filles quitter la guilde.

Gajeel: Elles ont quoi les filles?

Natsu: Chez pas...

Ils remarquent Yuden en trains de regarder dans le vide mais Luxus remarque son regard alors qu'il a entendu la conversation des filles.

Luxus: Hé Yuden...tu penses à Ice Girl?

Yuden sortit de son songe et se met à rougir violemment avant de regarder Luxus.

Yuden: Quoi! T'entends quoi par là!

Luxus: On sait tous ce qu'on entends par là hein les gars?

Yuden se retourne pour voir ses amis sourire y comprit Grey.

Grey: Allez avoue...t'en pince pour ma sœur...

Yuden fut gênée de la remarque de Grey alors que Natsu pose une main sur son épaule.

Natsu: Ben alors...pourquoi t'y vas pas...

Yuden: Natsu...

Natsu: La fait pas à moi je t'entends dans ton...

Il pose sa main sur la bouche de son frère et murmure dans son oreille.

Yuden: Tu le dis devant eux et je dis moi ce que tu dis le soir dans ton sommeil.

Natsu blêmit et ne renchérie pas alors que Gajeel et Kai se mettent à rire légèrement.

Gajeel: De toute façon toute la guilde sait que t'en craque toi aussi sur Bunny Girl, et le glaçon sur Jubia!

Natsu et Grey s'offusquent.

Grey: QUOI !

Natsu: D'OU TU SAIS CA!

Gajeel: De nul part vous venez de m'en donner la confirmation...

Natsu: Sale!

Ils veulent se battre mais Luxus coupe court à la discussion.

Luxus: Pourquoi tu lui parles pas...

Yuden fut gênée de la remarque de Luxus mais il finit par baisser la tête.

Yuden: Je...je pourrais pas...

Ils sont surpris des paroles de Yuden qui observe ses amis surpris de ses paroles.

Yuden: Pas après ce qui est arrivé à Lisanna...je pourrais...je pourrais pas...

Luxus comprit alors la peur de Yuden c'est celle de perdre une nouvelle fois quelqu'un qui lui est proche, il se lève alors et donne une pichenette sur le front de Yuden surpris.

Yuden: Ha mais t'es pas bien!

Luxus: Alors voilà la raison de pourquoi tu as peur de lui dire. Tu as peur de la perdre comme Lisanna c'est ça!

Yuden baisse le regards tristement Luxus avait vue juste le Chasseur de Dragon de Foudre soupire comme les autres.

Natsu: Yuden...ce qui est arrivée à Lisanna c'est pas ta faute...

Yuden: Je sais...mais...j'ai pour...habitude de perdre les femmes qui me sont chères...

Natsu comprit que leurs mère Amaterasu était elle aussi une raison de sa peur.

Luxus: Alors tu vas laissez ta peur t'empêcher d'être heureux c'est ça?

Yuden: Si c'est pour la garder en vie...ouais...

Luxus: Ouais mais maintenant imagine qu'un jour elle venait...

Luxus réfléchit ce qu'il allait dire était dure mais c'était la stricte vérité.

Luxus: Imagine que demain tu n'es plus l'occasion de lui avouer tes sentiments justement parce qu'elle est morte hein? Comment réagiras-tu? Comment pourras-tu vivres en sachant que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de lui dire ce que tu ressens...je vais te dire sa va te dévorer! Chaque jours tu te réveilleras dans la douleurs d'avoir perdue la femme que tu aimes avec seulement tes souvenirs d'elle et le fantôme de sa présence à la guilde.

Les paroles de Luxus fit un électro-choc à Yuden ses paroles étaient la stricte vérité, elles sont confirmée par Makarof qui arrive à ce moment.

Makarof: Il a raison Yuden le métier de mage est risqué on ne sait pas comment demain sera fait, les dangers pour les mages sont nombreux...c'est pourquoi il est important de dire aux personnes auxquelles on tient le plus à quel point elle compte pour nous...alors va mon enfant...

Yuden ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitte la guilde en trombe sous les yeux des autres souriant, Luxus lui réfléchit aux paroles qu'il avait dites car s'appliquant aussi à lui. Il quitte lui aussi la guilde comme Kai, Natsu et Grey qui avaient eux aussi réfléchit aux paroles de Luxus.

Makarof: L'avenirs est entre leurs mains...

Dans le parc de Magnolia les filles étaient rassemblée avec Aline sous un arbre discutant du problème d'Aline, qui n'était pas sûre des sentiments de Yuden à son encontre.

Mirajane: Aline...ne voit pas la vie en noir...

Aline: Pourquoi ça...la vie n'a jamais était juste avec moi...

Elles savaient de quoi elles voulaient parlé sa vie n'a pas était du tout facile privé de ses parents et son maître, elle à passer son enfance avec son frère ne rencontrant que la mort sur son passage.

Aline: En plus...imaginez...qu'un jour...il retrouve sa mère...et qu'il la perd...par ma faute...

Angel: Ne dis pas ça!

Aline observe Angel se mettre à genoux devant elle.

Angel: Tu ne seras pas responsable de ce qui se passera ce jour-là...tu seras là pour l'aider à faire son deuil...à le soutenir...

Aline fut rassurée par les paroles d'Angel.

Lucy: Hé puis...Yuden ne t'abandonneras pas il ne l'a jamais fait. Tu te souviens à la gare d'Oshibana quand on affrontaient Eisen Wald...qui Yuden est il allez secourir?

Aline se souvient de ce jour-là il avait démolie Chainsaw après qu'il s'en soit prit à elle, c'est ce jour qu'elle à comprit à quel point il comptait pour elle.

Aline: C'est lui...

Nala: Quand tu étais désespérée en apprenant la vérité sur la mort d'Ul...qui t'as empêcher de tuer ton frère?

Aline se rappelle de ce jour où elle l'a empêchait de faire une erreurs qui aujourd'hui elle s'en rend compte l'aurait plongé dans une très grosse dépression.

Aline: Lui...

Erza pose une main sur sa joue et essuie une larme coulante.

Erza: Qui as détruit Déliora après te l'avoir promis...qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de mal?

Aline considérait ce jour comme l'un des plus beau de sa vie quand elle à vue le cauchemars de son enfance disparaître en cendre, grâce à lui le Chasseur de Dragons qui avait capturé son cœur. Elle se met à pleurer alors qu'elle entendit la voix de son amie.

Yuden: ALINE!

Aline vit Yuden arriver essoufflée elle se lève surprise de le voir dans cet états mais surtout le regards qu'elle voyait sur son visage il était inquiets, elle s'approche de lui stressé.

Aline: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Yuden à la boule au ventre il à du mal à trouver les mots alors que les yeux bleue de la femme de sa vie l'observe.

Yuden: Je...je dois te parler...de quelque chose de très important...

Aline fut surprise elle observe ses amies souriante.

Aline: De quoi...

Yuden: Heu...peut-on en parler en privée?

Elle approuve et elle suit Yuden alors que les filles surtout Mirajane sont heureuse.

Mirajane: Il va le lui dire...

Lucy: Je te parie que non...

A ce moment Luxus, Kai, Grey et Natsu arrivent chez les filles eux aussi ayant semble t-il quelque chose à dire aux jeunes femmes. Pendant ce temps Aline avait suivie Yuden chez lui ils étaient seules il s'assoit avec elle sur le lit.

Aline: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Yuden: Il faut que je te dises...que je te dises quelque chose que je dois te dire avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Aline: Quoi?

Yuden: Voilà...tu sais sa fait depuis l'enfance qu'on se connaît toi et moi...depuis l'enfance qu'on se chamaille qu'on se dispute et tout ça.

Aline se rappelle de toutes les altercation entre elle et lui.

Aline: Oui...plus d'une fois...

Yuden: Je veux plus de ça...

Aline eu son cœur qui se serra dans sa poitrine il ne voulait plus de leurs liens, elle crains le pire mais elle sentit la mains de Yuden serrer la sienne.

Yuden: Je veux...je veux plus qu'on se dispute...

Aline: Yuden?

Yuden: Je veux...plus me battre contre toi. Je veux...te voir tel que je te vois à chaque réveil.

Aline à la gorge qui commence à se nouer d'émotion.

Yuden: Je veux qu'il n'y ait plus d'amitié entre nous...mais quelque chose de plus fort. Je veux pouvoir me réveiller et te voir à mes côtés...chaque matin. Je veux pouvoir rentrer le soir avec toi, je veux pouvoir rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...je veux que tu sois avec moi quand...ma mère reviendra...

Aline se met alors à pleurer de joie devant sa déclaration elle baisse le regards, mais Yuden pose sa main sur son visage et elle le vit lui aussi pleurer.

Yuden: Je t'aime Aline Fullbuster...je t'aime de tout mon cœur...et je voudrais que tu m'aimes en retour aussi fort que je t'aime. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre...parce que je voudrais pouvoir fondé une famille avec toi.

Aline pose sa main sur son visage essuyant ses larmes.

Aline: Moi aussi je t'aime...Yuden Dragnir...et je veux moi aussi t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...et fondez une famille avec toi...

Rapidement ils finissent par s'embrasser tendrement le bonheur les envahissants Aline enroule ses bras autour du cou de son amant qui entoure la taille de sa petite-amie. Ils s'embrassent jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air mais finissent par recommencer, ils finissent par s'allonger et blottit l'un contre l'autre. La mage de glace embrassa son amant pendant de longue minute cette sensation lui donna des frissons car elle sentait l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, quand à Yuden il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait il commence à lui lancer des regards qui voulait tout dire.

Aline: Tu es vraiment sûre...et si Natsu rentre et Chibi?

Yuden: Natsu sera occupé ailleurs...en plus Chibi restera avec le maître...mais toi...tu es à moi...

Aline: Oh...vraiment?

Yuden: Oui...je vais te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi...

Aline: Alors tu attends quoi?

 **!ATTENTION LEMON!**

 **Aline recommence à embrasse son amants sauf que ce baiser était plus torride elle joua avec la langue son amants explorant la bouche de l'autre, Yuden finit par la mettre sur le dos au dessus-d'elle. Il descend le long de son cou traçant avec sa langue une ligne descend dans son cou. Elle gémissait de plaisir alors qu'elle se mordille la lèvre elle caresse les cheveux blancs de son amants qui caresse en retour ses cheveux noir, Yuden mordilla son cou elle gémissait alors qu'il lui fit un suçon dans le cou. Elle sentit sa main caresser ses courbes alors qu'elle caresse ses pectoraux elle remonte jusqu'à son écharpe qu'elle enlève avec son gilet, elle vit ses cicatrice qu'elle caresse avant d'embrasser en entendent son amants gémir de plaisir. Elle senti sa main caresser son ventre elle commence à enlever sa chemise blanche, elle prit les mains chaude de Yuden, celui-ci sentit les mains froide de son amante elle caresse ses pectoraux alors que lui caresse les côtes de sa petite-amie. Il recommence à l'embrasser et caresser alors les fesses d'Aline qui se laisse faire, il était à lui maintenant. Ils s'embrassent de longue minute avant que Yuden ne déboutonne le pantalon d'Aline qui la laissa en sous-vêtement rouge, ils étaient gênée d'être aussi loin.**

 **Aline: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

 **Yuden: Tu es magnifique.**

 **Elle sourit et embrasse Yuden elle sentait son désir continuer de grimper à chaque caresse de son amant elle senti que lui aussi éprouvé un désir presque bestial, en même temps c'est un Chasseur de Dragon. Son Chasseur de Dragon elle l'aida à se défaire de son pantalon et elle vit la bosse s'étant formé. Elle se mord la lèvre et caresse la bosse faisant gémir Yuden.**

 **Aline: Alors mon petit dragon...on a quelque chose à cacher?**

 **Yuden: Non...juste un désir immense de te faire miens.**

 **Elle le laisse alors l'allonger sur le lit et commencer à embrasser son ventre à tracer des lignes autour de son nombril, elle gémit de plus en plus en sentant la langue chaude de son amants. Il remonte lentement vers le soutient-gorge d'Aline qui rougit alors que Yuden hésite.**

 **Aline: Sa ne vas pas?**

 **Yuden: Si mais...j'ai peur que tu me traites de pervers si jamais je les...**

 **Aline rit légèrement.**

 **Aline: Tu peux...**

 **Yuden défait le soutien-gorge d'Aline et vit alors la poitrine de son amante qu'il commence à saisir, elle sentit alors les mains de son amants les tripoter puis il commence à mordiller les tétons puis à les embrasser. Aline ne pouvait retenir ses petit cris en sentant les coups de langue sur ses seins, elle commence à sentir la mains de Yuden qui descend le long de son ventre alors qu'il recommence à l'embrasser. Il caresse l'intimité d'Aline lui arrachant des petits cris, la culotte d'Aline commence à devenir humide alors qu'elle se redresse et sert son amant dans ses bras qui caresse son intimité. Il s'arrête puis finit par enlever la culotte d'Aline et découvrit son intimité humide Aline rougissait en le voyant contempler.**

 **Aline: Yuden...**

 **Yuden commence par insérer un doigts elle sert son bras de plus en plus fort en sentant les doigts de son amants entrer et faire des mouvements de va et viens. Elle émet des petits cris faisant craquer son petit-ami qui accélère le rythme.**

 **Aline: Oui...plus vite...**

 **Elle eu alors son premier orgasme alors que les doigts de yuden son recouvert de liquide qu'il goûte avant de commencer à lécher son intimité elle saisit ses cheveux et gémit de plus belle en sentant ses coups de langue.**

 **Aline: Yuden...s'il te plaîts...t'arrête pas...c'est trop bon...je vais...je vais jouir...**

 **Finalement elle eu son second orgasme elle haletait Yuden savait la satisfaire à son tour maintenant.**

 **Aline: A moi...**

 **Elle allonge Yuden sur le dos et finit par enlever son boxer noir libérant son membre en érection elle fut surprise de la taille plus que satisfaisante de son amants. Elle se saisit de son engin et commence à faire des mouvements de haut en bas arrachants des gémissements de son amants. Après quelques minute elle commence à lécher son glands avant de gober son membre entièrement arrachant un grognement de plaisir d'Aline.**

 **Yuden: Aline...**

 **Aline s'arrête pour voir Yuden haleter.**

 **Yuden: Continue...tu fais ça comme une reine...**

 **Aline rougit avant de recommencer à faire plaisir à son amants qui sentait son désirs monter à force de sentir les coups de langue de son amante sur son membre. Il grogne de plus en plus sentant qu'il approchait de sa limite.**

 **Yuden: Aline je vais jouir...**

 **Aline enlève continue ses mouvements et Yuden finit par se lâcher Aline avale chaque goutte du sperme chaud de son amant elle s'allonge les deux légèrement épuisé mais elle vit le pénis de son amant encore en érection elle sur alors qu'il était temps pour eux de passer le point de non retour. Yuden se place à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amante qui sert les mains de son amant.**

 **Yuden: Tu me dis si sa fait mal...promis?**

 **Aline: Promis...**

 **Il finit par entrer en elle Aline gémie alors que Yuden sentit une résistance il savait qu'elle allait avoir mal, mais il vit son regards d'un coup sec il déchire la résistance arrachant un cris de douleurs à Aline qui sentit une douleurs immense l'envahir.**

 **Yuden: Aline?**

 **Aline: Sa vas...attends...  
**

 **Après plusieurs minute elle lui donne le signal et Yuden commence ses coups de reins Aline sentit le membre de son amants lui procurer une sensation de plaisir immense chaque mouvement la menait de plus en plus au septième ciel. Yuden ressentait le même plaisir alors que son amante ressert son étreinte sur sa virilité.**

 **Yuden: Aline...c'est si bon...tu es si serré...**

 **Aline: Continue Yuden...c'est si bon...va plus vite...**

 **Yuden accélère ses mouvement ils s'embrassent farouchement alors que leurs plaisir continue de grimper, ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre Aline gémissait de plaisir comme Yuden qui sentait sa limité approcher comme Aline.**

 **Aline: Yuden...je veux que tu jouisses en moi...je veux...je veux t'appartenir...**

 **Yuden: Aline...**

 **Il sentit leurs orgasme arriver ils crièrent le nom de leurs amants.**

 **Aline: YUDEN!**

 **Yuden: ALINE!**

 **Aline sentit le liquide chaud de son amants en elle il finit par s'allonger à côté d'elle une couverture les couvrants elle se blottit contre lui écoutant les battements de son cœur épuisé de leurs unions.**

 **! FIN LEMON!**

Ils étaient blotti l'un contre l'autre se regardant dans les yeux Aline embrasse son amant.

Yuden: Je t'aime...

Aline: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils finissent par s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre ils se fichaient de ce qui les attendaient dans l'avenirs, ils seraient ensemble pour l'affronter.

 _"1 ans plus tard"_

Dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail elle était allongée épuisée après avoir subie une douleur particulièrement immense, Aline suait elle avait la vision trouble mais entendait les félicitations de ses amies et de son maître Makarof.

Makarof: Félicitation Aline...

Aline: Merci maître...

Makarof: Comment allez-vous l'appelez?

Aline sourit elle observe le petit linge dans ses bras elle sourit au petit être venant de venir au monde, elle remarque immédiatement ses cheveux cheveux blancs comme ceux de son père mais ses yeux bleus comme les siens. Elle repense à son mari partit pour une mission avec les autres Chasseurs de Dragons ayant repérée des Dragons dans les environs de Crocus, elle sentait la respiration de sa fille qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle sourit en voyant son bébé des larmes lui arrivent aux yeux.

Aline: Snow...

Makarof sourit comme Lucy le ventre rond elle aussi attendant un heureux événement alors que Mirajane tient dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds. Grey étant resté à ses côtés tient Jubia par la taille. Angel elle nourrissait son fils dans un coins, alors que Reby attend elle aussi un enfant.

Grey: C'est un nom magnifique...

Ils entendent la porte de la guilde s'ouvrir puis des pas précipité puis finalement elle le vit débouler, elle eu alors un large sourire en voyant arriver dans l'infirmerie son mari.

Aline: Bonjour mon amour...

Yuden Dragnir observe allongé sur le lit sa femme épuisé de la naissance de sa fille, non de LEURS fille. Il s'approche doucement l'émotion l'envahissant il s'assoit à côté d'elle et vit sa fille l'observer et tendre ses bras.

Aline: Elle te veut...

Yuden sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras l'émotion le submerge et il eu des larmes qui coulent de ses joues, alors qu'une voix féminine s'élève.

Voix: Comment s'appelle t-elle?

Ils se tournent vers une femme attendant à l'entrée de l'infirmerie de longs cheveux blancs des yeux ambre des marques rouges décorant ses joues, Aline reconnut alors automatiquement.

Aline: Amaterasu?

La mère de Yuden était là observant son fils portant sa petite-fille.

Amaterasu: Oui...tu es Aline...

Aline: Oui...elle s'appelle Snow...

Yuden sourit il observe sa fille puis sa mère il se lève et s'approche de sa mère, elle prit sa petite fille dans ses bras il retourne chez sa femme souriante.

Aline: Je suis si contente pour toi...

Yuden: Moi aussi pour nous...et pour m'avoir donné la plus belle fille...

Ils partagent un baiser alors qu'une dispute se fait entendre en bas faisant pleurer la petite, Yuden aide sa femme à se lever et virent alors en bas Metallicana se disputer avec Ignir. Ignir dans sa forme humaine avait des cheveux rouge et un manteau rouge foncé, alors que Metallicana avait des percing et avait des cheveux gris retroussé en arrière.

Ignir: Répète!

Metallicana: T'as entendue la boule de feu fait gaffe où je vais te transformer en viande grillé!

Ignir: Fait gaffe où je vais te transformer en taule fondue!

Amaterasu soupire.

Amaterasu: Roh ces deux-là...HE!

Ils se tournent vers Amaterasu et Ignir la vie porter un bébé qui se met à pleurer, elle tente de la calmer avant de la donner à Aline qui calme sa fille alors qu'Amaterasu descend où une femme aux longs cheveux bleus tire l'oreille de Metallicana.

Metallicana: Ah merde Otohimé sa fait mal!

Otohimé: Pas de ça avec moi tu es content tu as réveillé la petite avec ce crétin!

Ignir sourit triomphant mais Amaterasu lui tire l'oreille elle aussi.

Ignir: Aïe mais pourquoi moi!

Amaterasu: Tu n'as pas honte de te disputer le jour de la naissance de notre petite-fille!

Ignir et Metallicana: Mais c'est lui qui...

Amaterasu et Otohimé: LA FERME!

Ils se taisent et boudent.

Amaterasu: Maintenant présentez vos excuses à Snow!

Ignir: Mais Ama c'est...

amaterasu: Ignir!

Il sentit le regards de sa compagne et rejoins la petite c'étant calmé alors que Yuden riait prêts de sa femme elle aussi morte de rire, mais ils étaient heureux ils allaient pouvoir élever leurs filles Snow dans une grande et belle famille qu'est Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Voilà fin de ce OS sur Yuden et Aline en espérant que sa vous a plut et Joyeuses Saint-Valentin aux amoureux à la prochaine.**


End file.
